Poke: Expression of Love
by Vylenzh
Summary: Ia tahu—ia merasakannya, sejak awal apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke pastilah memiliki dasar—sebuah dasar penting yang membuat segalanya menjadi spesial. / "Terimakasih." / Aku mencintaimu ... / SasuSaku / Canon / Review?


" _Maaf, Sasuke. Kita lakukan di lain waktu."_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku akan menemuimu saat aku kembali."_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku akan menceritakannya di lain waktu."_

 **.**

 **.**

Dan segalanya berakhir dengan ... tap— _poke_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poke: Expression of Love**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura]**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menyentuh keningnya saat sebuah sentilan lagi-lagi didapatinya dari sang suami, Sasuke. Sakura tak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia menunduk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang tersenyum geli melihat respon Sakura. Usapan di puncak kepalanya ia rasakan setelahnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya—bertemu pandang dengan manik gelap dan _rinnegan_ Sasuke.

"Maaf ..."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Maaf karena apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya turun ke belakang kepala Sakura lalu menarik wajah Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Dia memejamkan matanya seraya mengusap helaian merah muda milik Sakura. "Maaf, Sakura karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku tak pandai berkata-kata. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan benar apa yang kurasakan. Aku ... payah," ucap Sasuke, dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ketika kedua irisnya terbuka, sebuah gerakan pelan ia rasakan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ bodoh ..." gerutu Sakura pelan. Dia menyembunyikan dalam-dalam wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Apa yang kaulakukan sudah sangat berarti bagiku. Itu lebih berarti dari apapun," ucapnya dengan tarikan kecil di sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum.

"Sakura ..."

"Kau melakukannya pasti dengan alasan, kan? Saat pertama kali kau melakukan hal tersebut dengan senyum di wajahmu itu membuatku sangat bahagia. Kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku merasa memiliki arti dalam hidupmu. Dan itu benar, bukan?"

"Hn."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar balasan singkat Sasuke. Ah, Uchiha memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. "Jadi, dengan senang hati aku ingin bilang, terimakasih. Terimakasih telah menjadikanku penting dalam hidupmu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"..."

"Kau memang tak pandai berkata-kata, kau juga memang payah dalam mengekspresikan perasaanmu, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku bahagia dengan apapun yang kaulakukan."

"Aa ..." Sasuke tersenyum, dia melepaskan dekapannya lalu menangkup wajah Sakura. "Maaf ... dan terimakasih."

"Hm. Tapi sebenarnya kenapa kau selalu menyentilku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya mengingat kembali memorinya dahulu bersama sang kakak. "Karena ... itu berarti bagiku."

"Itu?"

"Dia selalu melakukannya padaku. Dulu. Dia selalu mengatakan lain kali kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah menepati janjinya, dan bagiku saat dia melakukan hal tersebut padaku—"

"Kau bahagia," potong Sakura. Dia tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya, membelai sisi wajah Sasuke. Dan 'dia'—Sakura tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa 'dia'. Seseorang yang juga sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi. "Kau merasa memiliki satu bukti nyata bahwa suatu saat dia akan menepati janjinya."

"Hn ..."

"Dan kau melakukannya padaku." Manik hijau Sakura berbinar bahagia. Ia tahu—ia merasakannya, sejak awal apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke pastilah memiliki dasar—sebuah dasar penting yang membuat segalanya menjadi spesial.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakannya Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aa ..."

"Sangat sangat mencintaimu," ulang Sakura kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyentil kening Sakura. Kemudian dia menarik wajah Sakura, menyatukan dahi mereka. "Terimakasih."

 _Terimakasih telah mencintaiku._

 _Terimakasih karena selalu menungguku._

 _Terimakasih karena kesetiaanmu._

 _Dan ... terimakasih karena membuatku merasakan kembali._

 _Perasaan itu ..._

 _Sakura, terimakasih._

 _Aku mencintaimu ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lalu apa yang lebih berarti dari sebuah ciuman?"_

 _Sakura tersenyum, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentil dahi Sarada. "Aku akan menceritakannya di lain waktu."_

 _Sarada terpaku di tempat, wajahnya merona merah dan Sakura tahu—perasaan cintanya telah tersalurkan dengan hal tersebut._

 _Ah, tidak bukan hanya perasaannya, tapi juga perasaan Sasuke. Karena perasaan mereka—ikatan mereka sebagai suami-istri selalu terhubung menjadi satu._

 _Dan kini telah ia salurkan perasaan itu kepada putri mereka._

 _Uchiha Sarada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**

* * *

Sangat pendek, orz. Tapi ... lupakan. Karena chapter 8 Naruto Gaiden membuatku bahagia :'3 Ah, _kokoro-_ ku bersenang-senang dengan chapter 8. Terimakasih MK. Aku tidak peduli lagi masalah ibu Sarada karena bagiku, satu-satunya ibu Sarada hanyalah Sakura. Dia adalah wanita kuat, sangat kuat. Seorang ibu yang sangat mencintai putrinya. :') Dan Sasuke—istrimu memang tidak lemah. Dia sangat kuat melebihi apa yang orang lain bayangkan/peluk SasuSakuSara/

Uhm, dan terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Berkenan review? ^^


End file.
